


【N新V】An Island in the Moon

by Rosemarin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin/pseuds/Rosemarin
Summary: 故事发生在游戏中两人去地底找Urizen的时候。标题来自William Blake同名散文集< An Island in the Moon >.





	【N新V】An Island in the Moon

他总是能梦见那个场景；

 

惨白的月光覆在他惊恐的脸上，有风从厚实的暗红色窗帘缝隙钻进来，检阅他大腿上的每一根汗毛，它们迅速地立正站好。灰尘不足以温暖冰凉的地砖，就像月亮无法照亮眉宇间的阴影；

他赤裸着半躺在地上，努力用手肘支撑起上身，他对现状感到羞耻，就像被逐出伊甸园的亚当，但他没有尝到那个果子，事实上他明白那个毒果才是进入乐园的钥匙，如字面意思的，他被流放了。

喉结上下滚动着，他环视着四周，这是他熟悉的地方，但离开了很久。他记得那些石柱，矮桌和铺着地毯的楼梯，好像从前自己光着脚在上面踩过一万次，身后跟着另一串笑声。他知道自己的名字，他也想起了另一个男孩的，当然，它们总是一同被呼唤。

一刻钟前那个恶魔已经飞走了，它看着他的眼神就像看一堆垃圾，它不屑于杀死他，或者因为其他的原因把他留在自己的噩梦里，大概希望甜美的瘟疫花粉能把软弱彻底吸干。却没想到一些恶魔之力还眷恋着这具孱弱的身躯，它们化为了黑色的纹路，像荆棘一般爬遍了全身，从温热的血液中吸食着养分。

月光还在慢慢向东移动，照亮了头顶的油画，他哆嗦着站起来，小腿和屁股上满是灰尘，直到用一块窗帘包裹了身体，他长出了一口气，努力不去在意上面经年的血迹——他知道可能是谁的；

于是他抬头望向油画里金发的女人，她的手都搭在两个男孩的肩上，骄傲地望着画外人；那两个孩子在此刻如此地别无二致，母亲的爱仿佛用阿努比斯的天平均分过一样，一片绒羽的误差都不被允许，直到那一天到来；

他望着那个高一点的男孩，那是他小时候的模样，与自己的同胞兄弟挨得如此近，几乎肩并着肩，在几十年的岁月里呼吸着同一处凝固的空气，看着灰尘逐渐覆盖这栋被遗忘的房子；这样的想象令他胃里不适地翻腾，像逃跑似的，他找到了自己的房间。

 

一本William Black的诗集，就在他的枕头下面。这是他能想到的唯一属于自己的东西，不是兄弟分享的童话书或者小龙玩偶，Dante不喜欢诗，并且对他每天都捧着它的行为嗤之以鼻，但他不以为意，甚至还记得那天出门前他在正读的一页留下了一个折角，心里想着下一首诗。

他快步走过去，感到内心有一根锚插进了海底；他被抛入这个世界不过几个小时，但灵魂却记得几十年的事情，除了他自己，没有一件事物证明他存在过。那个名字，现在不属于他。

匆匆翻开封底，黑发男人寻找着存在的证据，可是在泛黄的纸张上他看到了一个潦草的签名，几乎使他心脏停跳：

Dante

 

V猛地睁开眼睛，胸膛起伏就像连了泵的风箱，他能感觉到自己的精力正随着急速的心跳流逝，恶魔之力的荆棘已经扎根在每一条血管，如同Qliphoth一样渴望用鲜血结出果实。他望着头顶扭曲的、满是血液脓包的树干，确定自己又一次逃离了噩梦。

“梦见被妈妈打屁股了？”Nero的声音从不远处传来，扯回了马上要飘远的意识。V眨眨眼睛，望向自己身边的火堆。

“呃……我睡着了？”他已经没有多余的精力去应付Nero的俏皮话了，这个男孩和他那个满嘴跑火车的父亲越来越像，但奇怪的他并不讨厌这个侄子（1），即使他忍住了一次又一次用手杖去扎Dante的屁股——如果这样做能算作复仇的话。

“如果你坚持把昏倒叫做睡着的话。”Nero正用一块布擦拭着Red Queen，上面糊满了各种颜色怪异的血液，鉴于队伍里的另一个人几乎失去了战斗力，它尽职尽责地完成了额外的任务。V第一次觉得不用自己战斗真的很爽，他突然想起了刚才那个噩梦，从怀里掏出那本书用有些颤抖的手指翻开封面：

看到原本的名字，他长出了一口气，轻轻摩挲着有些起毛的封面，烫金的纹路已经被岁月模糊，但在记忆里它们仿若永不褪色一般包围着纤细的斜体诗句，那是Dante不了解的另一个世界。

有片阴影在身边落下，是擦完刀的Nero，V把书不着痕迹地合上，现在还不是揭晓谜底的时候。

火焰在木头上噼叭作响，在遥远的地下传来枪声和怪物的嘶鸣，Dante比他们先行一步。这也是V计划好的，Nero不可能丢下他不管，老一辈的烂账就应该让他们亲自清算。他盯着跳动的光焰，等待着身边的男人催促着自己继续前进；Nero总是有些热血上头沉不住气，他还太年轻。

“那本书，”Nero开口，说出的话却不在意料之中，“我看你经常掏出来看，即使是在战斗的时候，”他迎着同伴有些诧异的目光说道：“能借我看一看吗？”

V眨眨眼睛，有些干涩地开口，“我不认为这是一个看书的好时候。”他看着身边人灰色的眼睛，它们现在被火焰染上了一点橙红，坦然的可怕，令他几乎找不出拒绝的理由。

“我也不认为现在我们能接着走，除非你想看到我捧着一堆碎片去找Urizen。”Nero向着V逐渐开裂的手臂努了努嘴，“那你的目的也算是达到了。”他撇开了眼睛，轻声嘀咕着。

“好吧，好吧”V把手里的书递给了他，特意翻到正文部分，期望Nero没有过剩的好奇心去翻开扉页，那样他的计划就要提前了。

“唔唔，很不错的诗，”Nero确实没做出危险的举动，只是翻看着书页，“嘿，这句话我记得你说过！”他指着某一行诗句，“在苦涩的悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰，是它让我的爱恋如此崇高，而我却如此低贱。”挑起一边眉毛，他瞪着身边的黑发同伴，“你就是说着这句话出场，然后就那样抢了我的猎物！”

“我并不觉得有什么先来后到的必要，毕竟当时你的屁股已经快坐进火桶里了。”V耸耸肩，这个动作引发了一连串的咳嗽和更多的裂纹。他摆摆手示意自己没事，顺便堵住了Nero不忿的反驳。

在接下来的十分钟里Nero找出了更多他曾经听过的诗句，他尝试让这些词句在舌尖滚过，听起来却完全不是那种味道，他挫败地叹了口气，把书还给了V，为什么Dante有帽子和摩托可以耍帅，V可以念着很酷的诗句出场，自己却没有任何道具？他在心里想。

“我猜某人问了我为什么战斗时也要看着书？”永远有些慵懒的声线几乎同时响起，V拿回了书，似乎猜到了Nero正在想什么，他勾起自己的嘴角。

“力量是需要媒介才能发挥作用的，就像你的刀或者手枪，你不能只是让它们凭空地出现，”V随意翻开一页，“而我的力量需要借助吟诵这些文字，”他低声念到：“愁眉不展的夜啊，快升起你的月吧。在这茫茫荒原，当我闭上双眼。（2）”

黑色的纹身仿佛流动的锁链一般缩紧，榨出他最后的一点精力，Shadow在他身边浮现了一瞬，暗红色的双眼悲伤地看着他，还没等它开口，维持着它的力量就消散了。V仿佛被人扼住喉咙一般呼吸着，那一眼的意味他明白，那是告别的眼神。

“嘿！我的好奇心没那么重要！”Nero懊恼地挠了挠头。

“没关系，反正也是最后一次了。”V摆了摆手，表示不用在意，“很高兴你能欣赏我的诗，这年头有品位的人不多了。”他尝试把话题扭转到熟悉的风格。

“如果别人没有傻，那我们一定傻了？（3）”Nero眨眨眼睛，希望这句来自书中的诗句从自己嘴里冒出来没有那么奇怪。

“哈哈哈……”V被这个意想不到的绝妙回答逗笑了，他拍拍Nero的肩膀，有几滴眼泪从眼角漏了出来，“你很有天赋，别被那个不着调的老家伙带坏了，如果我能更早的知道的话早就没那么无聊了，”当我们都是孩子的时候说不定会成为好朋友，V在心里补充，“或许当这档事搞完之后我会把这本书送给你。”

“但现在我们要出发了。”他依靠手杖摇摇晃晃地站起来，希望自己能撑到终点。

 

“所以说那是我作为打手的报酬吗？”在清理了又一批怪物后，Nero突然开口。

“什么……？”V感觉自己几乎是挂在身边人的臂弯里，简直就像另一根手杖。然后他反应过来Nero的问题，像是想到了什么似的勾起嘴角；

面前弯曲的坑道几乎看不到尽头，原本繁华的城市被丑陋的Qliphoth占领，变得荒凉、破败，就像是月球的背面。据说上帝把创造天堂时所有剥离的罪恶都丢弃在那里，终日黑暗，魔鬼们彼此交流都要耳鬓厮磨。

他曾经是那里的一座岛。

“不，是一份私人礼物。”他开口，再次惊叹于自己对温暖的渴求，离谜底揭晓已经不远了；

“……以一个朋友的名义。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> （1） 个人猜想V应该会觉得Nero是Dante的儿子  
> （2） “愁眉不展的夜啊，快升起你的月吧。在这茫茫荒原，当我闭上双眼。”出自《夜》，（《经验之歌》）  
> （3） “如果别人没有傻，那我们一定傻了” 出自《地狱的箴言》


End file.
